1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to golf bags. Specifically, to a novel, unique, improved device for holding a putter or other implement used during a round in the game of golf.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Golfers have routinely carried their golf clubs inside a golf bag while playing a round of golf. The Rules of Golf allow as many as fourteen clubs to be carried in a golf bag. Each club is subject to damage by contact with other clubs in the bag. A putter that resides inside a golf bag, along with thirteen or so other golf clubs must be located, accessed and removed by a golfer when preparing to putt. After puffing, the golfer reverses this process and returns the putter to the golf bag alongside the other golf clubs. The golfer must locate, retrieve and replace the putter as many as eighteen times in one round of golf. These activities are repetitive and time consuming.
For years, inventors have found ways and means to make it easier and quicker for a golfer to access a particular club. At times, singling out the puffer. Inventors have also found ways and means to provide better protection for the puffer and other golf clubs. Several types of putter holders have been invented. Some for holding an upright putter and others for holding an inverted putter. Some for use on the inside of a golf bag and others for use on the outside of a golf bag. Some inventions protect the putter handle and shaft and others the putter head. Some provide no protection for a putter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,090 to Tucker, Golf Putter Holder (1994), shows a removable device attached to the outside of a golf bag for holding an upright putter. The Abstract states, “In this way, when the putter shaft is inserted into the holder, it cannot be removed until the putter is again lifted from the holder”. When an upright putter is carried in this particular holder, the putter handle, shaft and head are exposed and subject to damage. On one occasion a mallet head putter of a member of my foursome, was in this holder on a golf bag carried in a moving golf car when it was bounced, jostled or ejected from the holder and fell to the ground.